Searching for a New Beginning
by Elysian
Summary: Ever think one of the Cliffhangers would go on the Sally show?


Searching for a New Beginning  
  
  
The year is 2001.  
  
The theme song starts to play, the audience gives their applause, and Sally Jesse Raphael comes out onto the stage. Her orange hair is cut short and she still wears her trademark, red glasses. She looks good for her age.  
  
The cheering dies down and Sally sits down in her chair with her microphone.  
  
"Today's show is one of my favorite topics," Sally begins. "Today we have people searching for their lost loves. Loves they've lost track of over the years. But what they don't know is that we've found their lost loves!"  
  
The audience starts to cheer again. "Let's bring out our first guest!"  
  
A young woman comes out onto the stage. Her dark, brown hair is cut neatly just below her shoulders. She is very attractive, only wearing a little blush and some lipgloss. She wears a simple, black skirt and a blue, button-down blouse. She shakes Sally's hand and sits down in her designated chair.  
  
The name Daisy; 28 flashes across the screen.  
  
"So, Daisy, tell us who you're searching for," Sally instructs.  
  
"Well," Daisy Lipenowski starts with a small smile. "I'm searching for a man named Ezra Friedkin."  
  
"Okay. Tell us how you met Ezra."  
  
She settles back in her chair. "We met when we were 16. We were both going to a school called Mt. Horizon. We both lived their and became best friends almost instantly."  
  
"So, you both went to boarding school together?" Sally wonders.  
  
"Kind of," Daisy answers. "It's a school for 'troubled teens', if you will."  
  
"Ah," Sally leans back in her chair. She's a little more interested now. "What was school like for you there? We always hear stories about how horrible some schools like that are."  
  
"School was great there. Both Ezra and I had some family troubles. Sophie and Peter, our counselors, helped us get through everything. I owe my life to that school."  
  
"That's very good to hear. So tell us about your relationship with Ezra."  
  
Memories flood through Daisy's mind. They had spent a lot of good times together. "Like I said before, we were best friends from the very beginning. I always knew that Ezra liked me, but we never had a romantic relationship. I guess that was my fault. After graduation we went our separate ways and we lost contact with each other. I never knew how much I needed him until he was gone. I haven't seen him in almost ten years."  
  
"Well, Daisy, I'd like to thank you for being here with us today. If you'll kindly go backstage, we'll go to a commercial break."  
  
Daisy stands up from her chair, shakes Sally's hand again, and is lead off backstage.  
  
Sally stands on the stage again n front of the audience with her microphone. "What Daisy doesn't know is that we've found Ezra and he's waiting backstage! After the commercial break, we'll bring him out!"  
  
The audience claps and cheers and the show fades to a commercial.  
  
*****  
  
"We're back!" Sally says enthusiastically to the camera. "Today we are reuniting people with their lost loves. We just met a young girl searching for a man she hasn't seen in ten years! Well, we've found him, but he doesn't know why he's here. Let's bring him out!"  
  
Ezra walks onto the stage as the audience claps and cheers for him. He looks a little nervous as he sits down in the chair. He hasn't changed too much in the past ten years. His hair is still dark and curly and he's just as skinny.  
  
"Do you have any idea why you're here?" Sally asks him.  
  
He shakes his head. "No idea."  
  
"Well, let's start off with the basics. Are you married?"  
  
"My wife died two years ago," he answers with a tone of sadness in his voice.  
  
"Any kids?"  
  
"I have a five year old daughter."  
  
"Very good. Ezra, would you like to know why you're here?"  
  
"Sure," he says a bit uncertainly.  
  
"Well, we have an old friend of yours here that's been looking for you. She says that after you two lost contact, she realized how much she really loved you."  
  
Ezra has an idea of who it could possibly be. Or who he HOPES it is anyway. It would be great to see her again.  
  
"Let's bring her back out!"  
  
Daisy walks back out onto the stage a little confused. She's not sure why they're bringing her back out. Then she sees Ezra sitting there. He leaps up from his chair and they run into each other's arms. Tears of happiness stream down Daisy's face.  
  
After their brief reunion, they all sit in the two chairs again. They are holding hands tightly, still in disbelief.  
  
"Why don't you tell Ezra how you feel," Sally tells Daisy.  
  
Daisy turns to face Ezra. "Ever since we left Horizon, I've thought about you every day. I've never stopped loving you."  
  
"And we'll be back!" Sally interrupts Daisy's speech.  
  
The audience claps once again and another commercial break comes on.  
  
  
  



End file.
